


Accio Orgasm! - HP Smut in Around 100 Words

by n0xx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Sex, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gen, Hogwarts, Kissing, Love/Hate, M/M, Magic, Making Out, Multi, Oral Sex, Power Play, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0xx/pseuds/n0xx
Summary: Smutty Harry Potter drabble!To request: leave a comment with your HP pairing and a blurb about what you'd like to see.I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters.





	1. Severus/Lucius - Classroom

"Don't _tempt_ me, Snape," Lucius Malfoy growled as he held the other man by his collar. "I'd love _nothing_ more than to remove you from your post here at Hogwarts." 

"You don't want that," Severus replied coolly, though his heart was racing. "Then you wouldn't get to see me every time Draco fucked up." 

The blonde released Severus with a slight shove, sending him toppling backwards onto his desk. Much to Lucius' dismay, the other man was right. He lunged forward and crushed his lips against the professor's, savoring his taste, and murmured between desperate kisses, "Thank - Merlin - for - my - imbecile - of - a - son."


	2. Tom/Merope

"You - are - so - beautiful," Tom grunted with a few final thrusts, his eyes glazed over as he climaxed. 

Mrs. Tom Riddle beamed as she lay beneath her new husband. It had taken her an immeasurable amount of effort to get him to see clearly; she _knew_ they were meant to be together, but Tom was stubborn.

In the end, Merope didn't care just how much love potion it had taken for her beau to see the light. All she knew was that she loved him and she couldn't wait to be a mother.


	3. Hermione/Fred/George - The Burrow

"Really, you're being quite childish!" Hermoine sighed frustratedly. "They're both big."

"Aye, but whose is _bigger_?" Fred chuckled, winking at his twin, who stood next to him naked.

"They're not identical like the rest of us," George added, amused. 

The curly haired witch had been kneeling on the floor with the twins' cocks in her hands for what felt like an eternity. Unable to come to a decision as to whose was larger, she suddenly began stroking one of the twins while she put the other in her mouth. 

Suddenly, neither one could think of a witty comment.


End file.
